


Light Your Fire 'Til My Last Day

by LonelySparrow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BFF!Niall, Best Friends to Lovers, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, and harry reflects on their relationship, hints of sex, popstar!harry, there is slight mentions of sex in this, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySparrow/pseuds/LonelySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a famous popstar and Niall Horan is his best friend from home, but now they're something more. It's very cute and fluffy. Best friends to lovers kind of vibe, though Harry reflects more on what it's like now that they're together. Based off of a post I found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Your Fire 'Til My Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a post on tumblr! I have no idea how to link so uh... go here:
> 
> http://turntogrey.tumblr.com/post/67802160907/au-harry-styles-is-a-popstar-and-niall-horan-is
> 
> Really check it out because it is what inspired this! Also Disclaimer: don't show to persons involved/related/management/etc. This is for my entertainment and maybe yours. Thank you!

There are about thirty fans and a handful of paparazzi lingering around when Harry arrives at the airport. Preston, his security guard, and Paul, his manager, accompany him through the front doors and a throng of people to fight their way to the arrival gate. They settle down in blue-gray chairs to wait and as soon as Harry takes a seat, the fans clustered behind frustrated looking security guards and metal gates begin to sing his songs at him and scream and cry all over the place. Normally, he’d be a good sport and pose for pictures, but he’s too distracted by the arrival of Niall. He smiles and waves and hopes that they understand how much he really does appreciate each of them.

He bounces his right foot in a staccato rhythm, a habit that must drive Paul insane because he reaches over and taps Harry’s knee a few times to get him to stop. Harry tries to thumb through a magazine to keep busy but when he sees his face on one of the pages he gives up and flops it on a seat across from him. 

Harry thinks back to a few nights ago, where he and Niall discussed the flight times and watched a Derby game on the tele. Even though Derby lost (as usual), it was nice to see Niall all riled up and excited over the game. Harry has really missed him.

Niall’s finishing a degree in sound engineering at university. He lives in a flat with his best friend Zayn. Zayn’s an art student and is incredibly talented. He designed Harry’s single cover art. Niall wants to work in the studios Harry records in, or come along on tour and be the tech guy. He knows he could get Niall a job if he asked the managers and Niall could just quit uni now, but Niall insists that he earns the job himself. He’s similar to Gemma in that respect. Neither his sister nor his boyfriend was very good at accepting money from him. 

Niall especially is quite tenacious when it comes to gifts. He thinks some of it has to do with Twitter, where thousands of fans tweet Niall and tell him that his boyfriend is rich so it’s pointless to finish school; much like they tell Gemma that having a rich brother meant she didn’t need to do anything with her life. It’s a very frustrating topic that sends both Gemma and Niall into fits of rage when it happens.

Harry did get Niall to accept an iPhone at Christmas last year, so they could FaceTime while Harry was on tour. He also surprised Niall on his birthday with a jersey signed by the players of Derby. Niall was ecstatic but a little angry that Harry went through so much trouble for him. He also tries to pay for Niall’s plane tickets, because some flights can cost upwards of a thousand quid but Niall always insists that Harry let him pay for things because Niall does have a job and he wants to support Harry too.

But Niall’s been supporting Harry for a long time—before the fame and the music career, even. He supports Harry so much. Niall was there at the X Factor auditions cheering him on despite the never-ending line and wait in the rain. Niall was there when Harry made it to the live shows, and there when Harry failed to win and placed second. He cried himself to sleep for a week before Simon Cowell insisted that he join the SyCo label. Niall’s always been there for him, and is always there when Harry needs him most.

Like when Harry was outed on a live TV program broadcast to the whole of Australia and possibly livestreamed across the globe. A blonde woman had been interviewing him for a daytime show, but she kept pressing Harry for details about his love life and continuously made flirtatious remarks. He kept steering the conversation back to his music, but she continued to pry at him. Harry made it known that he was clearly uncomfortable and wanted to somehow flag Paul down and let him know that he was finished with the interview but it was on live TV. Harry continued to talk about his music and when the interview was over he was quick to leave.

She followed him out into the hallway, sneering at him, “Am I too young for you, Harry? Am I not your type?”

Harry’s face mottled bright red and he clenched his fists, “I’m sorry, I’m not interested. I really must be going.” He made a move down the hall, catching sight of an agitated looking Paul. 

“What, are you gay!?” She scoffed and it must have been the look on his face that caused her to gasp. Harry turned tomato red and snarled, “Yes, I am, and I have a lovely boyfriend back home in London so if you could be so kind as to stop flirting with me, I’d appreciate it!” 

After his outburst he stomped towards Paul, grasped his wrist and called for him to get the car immediately but not before he heard the woman ask the camera man if he ‘got that on tape’. Harry never really had diva moments. He could usually keep his cool in most situations but she just kept pressing him and pressing him and he just imploded. He hoped that one didn’t really count because he was provoked. He remembers sitting in the car, knees pulled to his chest, hoping his fans weren’t too upset. He remembers hoping Niall wasn’t mad and then he nearly threw up because Niall. What did Niall think of this?

Harry burst into angry tears as soon as he was inside the vehicle. The door slammed behind him and the flashes from the fans cameras nearly blinded him as he hid his face in his hands. They were all waiting to meet him and take pictures and instead he was outed on national TV and burst into tears as soon as he neared the car. Embarrassment and shame accompanied the fear and anger that he felt. Lou, his hairstylist, was sitting in the seat nearest him and wrapped him up in her arms. She let him cry all over her shirt. He told Paul to buy her a new one later. 

He then ripped his phone from his pocket and dialed Niall.

He’s the only one he wants to talk to right now, and after basically outing them both on national TV (anyone could have seen a livestream of it), he’s not even sure Niall will want to speak to him.

The phone rang and rang and Harry’s stomach turned to ice at the realization of what happened. The whole world knew he was gay now. They also most likely knew that it was Niall. He’d seen the posts on Twitter and Tumblr and the conspiracy theories. Fans freaked out when he went home to London and hung out with Niall for weeks on end.

“Harry?” Niall breathed into the phone as soon as it clicked on. It sounded nervous and Harry choked on a wet sob.

“Niall?” Harry’s voice cracked but he had to get the words out before he vomited all over the seats or something, “Niall, baby, I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry.”

“Harry. Harry. Harry!” Niall interrupted, “It’s fine Harry. I’m okay. We’re okay. I need to know how you are? Are you okay? Are you with Paul? She’s not there anymore is she? God…I could just…I could just…fuckin’ bitch…and I…”

He trailed off and everything was silent except for Harry’s heavy breathing and the occasional wet hiccup. 

“I’m okay. I’m fine. I’m worried about you,” Harry half-whispered. Lou squeezed his shoulder in comfort and Paul glanced back to check on him. He felt so much like a little boy then, with his knees curled to his chest. He clung to the phone like a lifeline.

“I’m fine, Harry. I’m okay. I was asleep but my cousin, Deo, called and woke me up and said you were on the tele so I looked around for a stream online. What she did to you isn’t right, Harry. It’s absolutely horrendous and completely unfair and if your team doesn’t do anything I will and nobody will like it!” He had spat down the phone. Harry felt bad for smiling but he liked it when Niall got protective.

“I know. Paul said he’s going to take care of it. I just… I don’t know if I’m ready, Niall. What if they all leave? What if the fans get mad? What if they’re mean to you? What if they say bad things?” His voice sounded so small.

“If they leave you because of whom you love, Harry, then you don’t want them as fans anyway. I’m not afraid of any fifteen year old girls saying mean comments. You shouldn’t feel afraid either. I love you, Harry. Nothing is ever going to change that. Not stupid rumors, or dumb comments, or mean blonde ladies. Nothing.” 

"So you aren’t mad at me?" Harry had asked.

"Of course not, Harry! Why would you think I would be mad at you?" Niall was concerned.

“I dunno, I just. I didn’t want this to happen like this. I thought it’d go differently. I don’t want you to be hurt by the things they’ll say. People can be mean and this life is crazy and the world is harsh.”

“I’m not afraid Harry. I’m not ashamed of us. I’m not ashamed of you. I hope you aren’t ashamed of me. It might not have happened how we hoped, but at least now we don’t have to hide and worry so much. I can hold your hand. I can kiss you.” 

“How did I get so lucky, Niall Horan?” Harry’s voice softened. 

“I ask myself the same thing, Hazza. How did I win over Harry Styles? ‘M just a bloke from Mullingar, Ireland with fake blonde hair and too pale skin.”

Harry giggled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, “I think it went something like this. Your parents moved into a house on my street the year before we both started grade nine. We were--maybe fourteen? I was messing about on a skateboard at the end of the driveway and you told me it was cool and I told you you’re accent was weird and you clocked me in the nose. But once you saw all of the blood you freaked out and took me to your mom’s house and when she asked me what happened I lied and said I fell off my skateboard so you wouldn’t get in trouble. And then she took me to the hospital because my parents were at work and you held my hand when they reset the bone. And then in the car on the way back to my house, I told you that I meant that you’re accent was weird in a good way and I thought it was cute and you told me you were sorry and asked if I liked the Rolling Stones. And then we started hanging out all of the time and the next summer I realized that I was kinda maybe in love with you.”

“And then one day we were lying in your backyard staring at the stars and smoking when we weren’t supposed to and you said that you didn’t want to live without me anymore and I admitted that I thought I might be in love with you. And we became a thing. And you tried out for the X Factor a year later and I came to support you but I also had to go to university. And I missed you a lot. And then you got a deal with Simon Cowell and here you are today at nineteen and one of the most famous boys in the world.” Niall giggled back at Harry.

“I love you,” Harry had told him. And Niall loved Harry too. So much that he didn’t let Harry face the aftermath of the incident alone. Niall was Harry’s support system.

So Harry doesn’t mind Skyping with Niall at three a.m. or sitting in a crowded airport terminal with fans screaming at him or cameras flashing every three seconds. Because he loves Niall so much and he just wants to make Niall happy. He wants Niall to be proud of him. He wants to treat Niall like he’s the greatest thing to ever happen to Harry. Because he is. He’s Harry’s last thought before he falls asleep and the first person he calls when he’s sad or in trouble. He needs Niall like he needs water and oxygen.

“Hey, Harry,” Preston grins and pats Harry’s shoulder, “Niall’s planes landed and everyone’s coming out of the gate.”

Harry stands up, too excited to keep still anymore. He bounces on his toes and a chorus of awws echo around him. He can’t keep the blush from rising to his cheeks.

There are several blonde heads bobbing out of the gate but none are the right color. Harry scans the sea of people twice before he catches sight of a very familiar green snapback. Harry recognizes it as the one he got Niall just before he went on this last tour. Niall’s name is stitched into the side and he can recall the media having a field day when they caught Harry wearing it when he left a restaurant a few months ago. They reunited and Harry had returned the hat. He thinks he might steal it again this time.

Now that the initial shock of the announcement of their relationship has worn off, Harry’s glad to know that he and Niall are met with mostly positive comments. There’s an outpouring of love in support of their relationship and quite a few fans run twitters dedicated to analyzing the couples every move. There are a few people who make homophobic remarks, but Harry can’t hear the haters over the sounds of him and Niall having amazing sex anyway.

The green snapback finally weaves its way out of the crowd and when he finally sees the familiar blue eyes and freckled nose he thinks he loses all the air out of his lungs for a moment. Niall’s finally here. They’ve been apart for nearly two months and they haven’t been able to hold each other for almost eight weeks. 

Harry wants to make a scene. Wants to run across the airport terminal and spin Niall in his arms but as the cameras flash and the girls scream, he’s hyperaware of everyone around him. He also thinks he’d probably fall on his face.

Instead, he shuffles across the terminal and meets Niall with a blinding smile. Niall crashes into his chest, burying his nose in Harry’s plaid shirt and wrapping his little arms around Harry’s broad back. The girls are shrieking and the flashes from the camera make his vision go spotty but all he cares about is the blonde boy tucked into his chest.

“Niall, Niall, Niall,” Harry whispers in his ear. He squeezes Niall so tight that he’s positive the boy’s feet have come up off the ground and bends to kiss him gently on the lips. They manage to keep it PG mostly because they both feel weird displaying too much PDA in public. Paul doesn’t want to ruin the moment, but he knows logically, that it’s best to get the boys out of the airport before more fans show up and they get mobbed. He motions for Harry to get moving.

Preston pops back up, one rolling suitcase behind him that has Niall’s name clearly printed on the tag. He hands it off to Paul and they wander through the airport. Harry and Niall don’t stop for pictures because honestly, there will be plenty of pictures by the time the morning post goes out tomorrow.

When they exit the airport, nearly a hundred fans are gathered at the entrance. They must have caught wind and showed up, though there were plenty of security guards preventing anybody without a ticket or planning to catch a flight get through the barriers. The girls all ask for pictures, but Paul tells them that Harry doesn’t want any today. Now that Niall’s here, Harry’s in a much better mood and disobeys him. He pauses along the way and signs a few things, snapping quick picks. Niall watches him fondly from a place along the sidewalk by the black SUV they are to depart in.

Harry moves quickly along the line. He knows he won’t meet them all, but he still tries his best. A panicked voice calls his name and he looks up. A few girls have assembled themselves around Niall and are firing questions at him. Niall looks on edge as he calls again, “Harry!?”

“’Scuse me love, it was lovely to meet you,” He says to a blonde haired girl with bright brown eyes and braces. He hugs her into his side before dashing across the sidewalk to Niall’s side.

Niall’s got both of his hands shoved into his pockets, arms locked and the span of his back tense. His blue eyes are timid, unsure of the situation. Niall’s not had very many fan encounters and the ones he did have were not at this mass of people. 

He elbows his way around the girls and into Niall’s side, “Hello, girls. I see you’ve met my Niall. He’s the best, yeah?”

He loops his arm protectively around his waist and the girls are nearly frozen in shock at the image of their idol before them. More girls are wandering over, and Niall squeezes Harry’s hand. Harry knows that Niall gets nervous in clouds and tries to diffuse the situation.

“Niall, you want to wait for me in the car? I know you’ve had a long flight, and I promise we’ll be going in just a minute. Just wait for me in the car, this won’t take two minutes.” Harry kisses his temple and the three girls in the front cover their mouths to stifle their shrieks and ‘awws’. Niall nods out an appreciative smile and whispers in Harry’s ear, “Be careful.”

Harry makes conversation with the girls for a minute, snapping a few pictures with them before Preston finally weaves through the crowd and shuffles Harry toward the vehicle. They open the door and one girl quickly gasps to her other friend, “Oh my god, they’re the cutest couple ever!”

Harry smiles to himself and climbs in the vehicle. Niall’s already fastened in his seatbelt and Harry scoots into the middle seat beside him. He leans into Niall’s space, planting a gentle kiss on his lips, “You okay?”

“Mhmm, claustrophobic is all. I’ve got to say, Harold, I’ve a newfound respect for you. You handled that so well and made it look easy, Mr. Styles.” Niall smirked at him.

“Nah. I would have been more nervous if my dear Mr. Horan hadn’t been there,” Harry whispers against his cheek and places a kiss behind his ear.

Paul coughs from the front seat and Harry shrugs; he picks Niall’s hand up and laces his calloused fingers with his own.

`````

They decide to stay in that evening. Paul brings them Subway sandwiches and they drink from the minibar. They order movies on the hotel’s TV and stay wrapped around each other all evening. Nobody bothers them, which is good because Niall pulls two very satisfying orgasms from Harry that curled his toes and sent his hips stuttering back into the bed. He also knows that Niall was quite obscene in his own moans when Harry later dropped to his knees and returned the favor before he laid Niall out and relearned every inch of his freckled skin. They make out lazily, tucked together like two bookends until they both fall asleep.

When they get up the next morning, they have a shower together. Harry wants nothing more than for Niall to lay him out and have his way with him, but he has two interviews and a show today. Instead, Niall sucks him off and they make out against the shower wall until the water runs cold. Harry dries Niall off with one of the fuzzy white towels and carries him in a fireman carry to the bed where he plops him down and watches him bounce against the covers. Harry crawls up beside him, sticking his nose in Niall’s wet locks. Niall rolls so that he can lay his head on Harry’s chest and throws an arm across his stomach. They laze in bed for ten minutes, before Paul knocks on the door and tells them they’ve got to get going or they’ll be late.

Harry dresses in his typical black skinny jeans and a navy button up over a white t-shirt. He steals one of Niall’s black snapbacks from his bag and puts it on his head backwards. Niall slaps his ass on the way out of the room and they giggle like girls as they tramp down the hallway.

When they get to the first interview, Harry and Niall cause some trouble. They run down the hallways and knock on office doors. When the occupants answer, they giggle in their faces and give them some of the cookies that were set up on the food table. It’s a bit childish, but everyone at the station laughs along with them and seems to enjoy the boy’s banter and playfulness. The interview goes smoothly. Harry took a few questions from the radio host and sang two songs acoustically. Only one question was asked about Niall, and that was just what he was studying in Uni. Everyone in studio awed when Harry admitted that he hopes Niall comes along on his next tour and works tech so they have more time together.

The second interview was conducted by a man in his mid-twenties who was actually nice and seemed to like Harry’s music. He was mostly up to date with Harry’s life, so he didn’t ask too many invasive questions or anything too ridiculous. Niall enjoyed the free food table and once the interview started, sat with a few other people off camera and watched. 

Harry realizes just how much he missed him, watching him chat idly with Paul and Lou. He gets a bit distracted when Niall smiles at him and makes a funny face behind camera. Harry bursts out in laughter and the interview chuckles, “Did I say something?” 

Harry shakes his head, “No, s’just Niall making funny faces at me.”

Niall makes big hand gestures and mouths words at Harry, “Oh. He wants me to ask you about your t-shirt. Did you see the Eagles and what is your favorite song?” 

“Oh. The tables have now been turned. I’m being interviewed by the cheeky Harry Styles!” The interview laughs but goes along with it. Harry finds that he likes the man. He’s nice and he treats Harry like a person rather than an object or a symbol. “I do like the Eagles. I saw them at a charity event a few months ago. They were incredible! I like Witchy Woman a lot but Hotel California is classic!”

Harry and Niall both make a loud ‘oh’ sound. Harry finally recalls the man’s name as he laughs. It’s Matt.

“That’s Niall’s favorite song. He’s massively jealous right now,” Harry laughs, interpreting Niall’s hand gestures and flails.

“Well, let’s bring this Niall over here. I want to have a chat with him! Is that alright?” He directs the question towards Harry. Harry nods but adds, “If Niall’s okay with it.”

Niall’s usually shy but today he stands from his chair and crosses the room. Niall shakes the interviewer’s hand and tells him his name as an assistant pulls a chair up beside Harry’s. Once seated, Harry takes up his hand.

“Well, this is an exclusive! Not only do we have the incredibly kind Harry Styles on set today, we’ve got his lovely boyfriend who has great taste in music, Mr. Niall Horan!” Niall blushes scarlet and looks to Harry for assurance that this is going to be okay. Harry gives him a sweet smile and runs his thumb across the smooth skin of Niall’s wrist.

“So, Mr. Horan, tell us about yourself! How long have you been seeing Harry?” Matt asks politely.

“I’m from Mullingar, Ireland but right now I’m studying at a university in London. I’m getting a degree in sound engineering and I’ve been with Harry since we were fifteen so, about four years, five years almost.”

"That’s a long time! S’ very cool! Since you’re studying music are you going to be Harry’s techie on tour and work with him in the studios?” Matt questions.

“Er, yeah, that would be amazing, yeah. I miss him a lot when he’s gone so if I got to go with him on tour and um, have a job too that would be great!” Niall answers timidly.

Harry reassures him by smoothing his long fingers across Niall’s knuckles. He’s proud of him for doing an interview with Harry. He wishes he could do more interviews like this, with Niall at his side where he belongs.

“That would be pretty cool, huh!? Alright, Niall, let’s get to the good details! Tell us something nobody knows about Harry?” Matt places his interviewing cards on his knees.

Niall pauses a moment, looking to Harry for an idea, “Harry’s a very, very good cook. He makes me a full English whenever he’s home! Hmm…and believe it or not, Harry is a decent rapper. I caught him making breakfast one morning and he thought he was alone, so he was screaming the lyrics of 99 Problems at the top of his lungs! I think he’s been hanging out with Liam too much!”

“Hey!” Harry laughs, “I changed the lyrics so they were better. It was 99 Problems but a fridge ain’t one! Cause I was in the kitchen, y’see.”

Niall and the interview burst into laughter at Harry’s ridiculousness. Niall laughs Harry’s favorite laugh. The one that’s so loud it fills the room and is so infectious that everyone joins in.

“You need to like pause the video there and play cricket noises!” He demands through breathless giggles. 

Everyone in the studio laughs again.

“Alright, we can wrap this up soon, but I just want to say that I think it’s really sweet to bring him along with you,” Matt smiles genuinely.

Harry blushes scarlet, but lights up with a 1000-watt smile, “Yeah, I—we’ve never really been apart for too long. He’s my best friend.”

Someone coos off screen and Niall awes before placing a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“What’s the longest you’ve ever been apart, you think?” 

Harry stops and thinks for a moment, “Probably when I was on the X Factor. That was over a few months and I didn’t get to see him in person very often because of the demands of the show. We had rehearsals and practices and then we did signings later on and then the live shows, y’know? He always texted me and asked when I’d be home. We talked a lot over skype and stuff like that but it felt like forever, y’know?”

“I bet, how do you keep from going crazy? It’s one thing to be on the road by yourself, but to leave the people you love behind, that must be a really tough challenge?” Matt raises an eyebrow.

“It is sometimes. The best thing to do, I think, is to just like, keep in touch with everyone. I try to text him every day, even if it’s just for a few minutes. We try not to be apart for too long. About a month is the longest I can be away from him, and even that is pushing it sometimes,” Harry laughs, “I really start to miss him then. This time, we were apart for about, I think it was like seven or eight weeks. Niall had exams to sit for Uni and our schedules wouldn’t match up. I’m excited though, because he’s going to be with me all week, and most of next!”

Niall squeezes Harry’s hand.

“I have a great team of people with me, though, and that helps a lot when you’re on the road. Louis Tomlinson is one of my best friends. He plays for the Doncaster Rovers. I don’t get to see him often because of training and practice and stuff, but sometimes he’ll fly out to a show and stay with me for a few days. Liam, he’s actually my personal trainer, but he’s my best friend, as well. He’s a great lad. Good head on his shoulders and he’s nice to muck about with. He’s susceptible to pranks though!”

“Wow! What’s the worst thing you’ve done to him?” Matt laughs.

“Well, Niall was with me over the summer for a few days and he brought his mate Zayn along. Zayn is an amazing artist that’s taking classes at Niall’s university. They’re actually best friends and flat mates. Anyway, he’s super talented! He designed the artwork for the cover of my new single, ‘Happily’.”

“Oh, yes! Wow! That was some sick art mate, very very good!”

“Yeah, he’s incredible! He’s a great friend too! Anyway, he came along with Niall this time and Louis was actually up as well. So the four of us were hanging out, I think we were watching a footie match or something but then like,” Harry is soon interrupted by Niall.

“Haz, maybe you better let me tell the story. Matt has other interviews to film,” Niall laughs.

Harry pretends to pout, but laughs as well.

“Okay, so Liam is really big into surfing. He tried to get Harry to come along when they were in Australia but Harry’s not quite coordinated for surfing. So anyway, Liam goes out one morning at like six in the morning. When he gets back he leaves his clothes out on the balcony to dry. Well Harry, Louis, Zayn, and meself thought it would be funny if we hid something of his to see if he would notice? So we stole his bright red boxers off the balcony’s ledge.” Niall starts to laugh too hard and can’t finish the story. Harry butts in.

“So Liam hears noises because this one,” Harry hits Harry in the stomach with the back of his hand twice, “wouldn’t stop laughing. Liam runs out to investigate and he’s wearing a pair of joggers but they’re like way low on his hips so everyone kind of got a peak of the Paynis.”

“It was on the news and everything!” Niall giggles in Harry’s ear.

Matt laughs along with them for a minute before one of the directors signals the interviews wrap up, “Well, thanks for doing an interview with us! It’s very nice to meet you Harry, and you too, Niall! Harry’s new album, Figured It Out, drops November 23!”

Why Harry signed a few posters and a copy of the album that would be given away for a contest, Niall chatted to Matt and shook his hand. They were then shuffled into the van so Harry could make it on time to sound check.

At sound check, Harry sang two of his songs. One of the songs was a ballad that he sang in a more upbeat style and the other was a crowd favorite. After sound checking, a few of the fans were permitted to ask questions. The first few were trivial things like Harry’s favorite fruit (bananas), what he does to relax on the bus (lights cinnamon candles), and what he would be doing if he didn’t sing (work in the bakery). The last question was asked by a short girl with red-hair and blue eyes. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen.

“Tell us about Niall! He’s so cute!” She gushed.

Harry laughed heartily, “He is quite cute, isn’t he? Niall? Nialler? Come out here! Don’t hide! They can see you! C’mon, babe!”

All of the girls cooed affectionately and shrieked in excitement when the blonde boy crept out from behind stage. Niall was flushed from slight embarrassment, cheeks a pretty rose color. He grinned shyly into the collar of a jumper he stole from Harry when he came out on stage and stood beside him. When the fans recognized it, they squealed. 

“Guys, this is my Niall. Niall, these are the fans!” Harry flailed an arm out and Niall waved bashfully. Harry reached out his hand and curled his fingers in Niall’s belt loop to pull him closer.

“Let’s take some questions Niall!” Harry spoke into his microphone. The girls screamed at an ear-piercing level, but are instantly shushed when a girl is chosen to ask the question.

“Tell us some facts about Niall! We don’t know much about him!” She mumbled out into a microphone one of the stage hands produced.

“Well, Niall’s pretty shy. He’s quite content to keep everything to himself, aren’t you?” Harry grins into the side of his head when he presses a kiss there.

“Niall loves football! His favorite team is Derby County!” The girls all cheer, even if they don’t know the Derby team. “And he can play a mean game of FIFA! But sometimes he lets me win or else I’ll pout at him.”

They all tut at the two boys.

“And, Niall can play the guitar and sing!” Harry shouts into the microphone. All of the girls begin to flail excitedly and stomp their feet. They begin to chant, “Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!”

One brave girl climbs onto her friend’s shoulders so she can be heard and cups her hands around her mouth so she can shout, “Please sing a song together!”

“Should we sing ‘em a song, Nialler?” Harry asks, tapping his fingers against Niall’s hipbones. He gets distracted by the blue jeans Niall’s wearing and how cute they make his bum look.

Niall blushes and shakes his head, “No, this is your show, love. I think I’ll stay out of it.”

“Oh, come on, Niall!” Another unidentified girl shrieks from within the crowd.

“Yeah, come on, Niall!” Harry pouts and stomps his foot, sending the front row into a fit of laughter.

“Okay, okay, okay. Just a small one though,” Niall finally agrees.

“Can we get a guitar and a mike out here for Niall?” Harry asks into the microphone, looking for a stage manager.

A boy appears with an acoustic guitar and a headset for Niall. Niall puts it on and loops the guitar’s strap over his head to rest on his shoulder.

He plucks a few chords and the girls begin shrieking as they get Niall’s mike ready. When Niall begins to speak the girls instantly quiet back down.

“Okay, I’m going to sing one of my favorite songs. You all like this one, it’s one of Harry’s favorites too. It was written by a ginger lad named Ed Sheeran!” The girls all freak out again but once Niall begins to play the chords they quiet some.

“I know you’ve never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans but you’re perfect to me,” Niall sings alone.

Harry feels his eyes get a little watery. He just loves Niall so much and he has an amazing voice that doesn’t get to be heard very often. Harry picks up to harmonize with Niall.

“…It’s you, it’s you, it’s you they add up to. And I’m in love with you, and all these little things!” Harry and Niall sing to each other. For a moment it’s as if the crowd is gone and it’s just Harry and Niall, Niall and Harry like it should be. They stop there and the whole crowd begins to cry and squeal. Even some of Harry’s team members are wiping their eyes backstage.

Harry leans over and kisses Niall on the cheek, sending the boy into another blush and the crowd into a fit from adorableness.

Sound check ends then, because Harry has to eat dinner now or he’ll be sick on stage later. Harry’s not so hungry now, though, so he and Niall retreat backstage to cuddle on a couch. Niall sits down and Harry crawls into his lap. Even though he’s the ganglier, and taller one, he curls in Niall’s lap and rests his head beneath his chin.

It’s silent for so long that Harry thinks Niall has fallen asleep, “Niall?”

“Hmm?” He answers.

“Thanks for being a good sport today with the interview and the song. And even yesterday with the fans,” Harry mumbles against Niall’s shirt.

“It’s not a problem, Harry. I’d do anything for you.” 

Harry smiles so wide, his cheeks begin to hurt, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Very, very much.” Niall mumbles.

```````

That night, Harry sings one of the best concerts of his life. The fans sang all of his lyrics with him. They were full of energy, dancing in the audience and waving signs. He was full of energy as well, spurred on by their cheers and the fact that Niall was at the side watching his every move. When he sang ‘Little Things’ he made sure he met Niall’s eyes at every ‘I’m in love with you’ and he blew him a kiss at the end.

After the show was over, Harry and Niall retreated to Harry’s bus where they would roll onto the next city and venue. Harry showered first and then Niall. While Harry was in the shower, he checked his phone and went to get on Twitter. He found that he had a notification from @Niallofficial.

When Harry read the tweet and saw the picture, he got a bit choked up. As soon as Niall was out of the shower, Harry rushed to him and pushed him against the wall. He brought Niall into a deep kiss, lips lingering, “I love you so much.” 

Harry retweeted the picture and when Niall fell asleep on his chest that night, reread the words to himself before he fell into sleep as well.

_Thanks for letting him live his dream._


End file.
